grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Raedorai Rageclaw
History Early Life The forests of Ashenvale are abundant with wildlife. Bears encroach elven territory with vicious ferocity, owls silently roam the canopy of the illustrious trees and panthers patiently stalk the lives of countless animals in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attain their next meal. This wildlife creates a radiating yet unnatural atmosphere of serenity that ebbs and flows throughout the forest. Despite the peace, an opposing force comes to balance the harmony in the embodiment of a young dynamic Night Elf girl, Raedorai Rageclaw. Raedorai, born in the mystical forest of Ashenvale three years before the opening of the dark portal, was the child of a druid of the wild. Adventuring into the wild with the heirloom antique archery bow from her mother’s lineage was a common hobby for her. Rae’s prowess with a bow was second to none of all of the people in Ashenvale. Regardless of the trajectory of wind, the distance, or the size of the target she would pull the arrow back against the string of the bow with the most elegant grip and release the arrow with immaculate accuracy onto her target, finding her mark each and every time. Teenage Years As Rae grew into her teens, her stature had exponentially increased, along with her strength and agility. Not only was her prowess with the bow a wild animal’s greatest fear , but her brute strength as well. She would sneak out of the village in order to hunt by herself to test her hand-to-hand combat abilities; she wouldn’t even bring her entrusted bow, just a short, slightly dull dagger in case anything went wrong. Her father did not want her to be sparring with beasts because he knew of the dangers of the wild. One lengthy night of sneaking out led her outside of the forests of Ashenvale into the Stonetalon Mountains, where she confronted one of her first legitimate challenges, a great black bear. She immediately used the shadows of the forest to conceal herself and sneak up on the bear. She successfully connected her dagger with the bear’s skull, and after a brief struggle the bear collapsed. After the beast fell Rae settled down, letting her victory set in. Suddenly, a ravenous wolf leapt from the shadows and gouged its fangs into Rae’s back. Rae was able to fend off the wolf and scare it away but her wounds were near fatal. Her back gushing with blood, the lust for battle and prowess she once had converted to pain and suffering, she knew she had made the wrong choice. Her consciousness dwindled and her eyes slowly shut. It was the peak of the day and the sun was at its highest point. Its brightness forced the eyes of the young girl open. The pain she had endured yesterday magically vanished, replaced by a linen bandage wrapped around her whole torso tightly. As she got up, her eyes laid upon what looked to be an orc, but not exactly. Not knowing anything about the creature, Rae stood up. “You are lucky I found you quickly, otherwise you would have been dead from those wounds,'' the creature said. “A girl your age in the wilds, you are a true huntress. But know this, a true hunter never hunts alone.” His clothing consisted much of animal pelts, with the head of wolf covering his face. He seemed to be a traveler of some sort as he had a tent set up with fire without any sort of settlement close by. At the traveler’s side was a fierce but timid looking brown bear that frightened Rae at first sight, as she always viewed beasts with hostility. However,this bear didn’t lash out. It came up to comfort her. He told her he had to go, giving her supplies for her wounds before continuing on his journey. Rae turned around and began walking back to the forest. She felt a poke inside her left pant pocket and took out a necklace with a fang attached to it. She looked back for the traveler but he had already gone, just as fast as he must have came to save her. From that day forward, Rae not only knew the importance of her own abilities, but her connection with the beasts of the wild. She would need a companion to always follow her path, to comfort her in times of famine, to relish in celebration from a successful hunt. Rae came back home that day with a small young brown bear named Ursana, to commemorate the wandering traveler that saved her life. The young duo would see their fair share of hunts, not only in the forests of Ashenvale, but adventuring as far as the wastelands of Desolace and the shores of the Naga-infested Azshara. Ursana’s tenacity complemented Rae’s dexterity, allowing the two to strike down foes that were infinitely stronger than enemies faced in Rae's past. She would spend months in the wilds, learning to take care of herself and keeping her companion in good spirits, becoming a daughter of the wild. Whenever she would return home, her bags would be stuffed with fish that she would generously give to all the other Night Elves. With the meat and fish she brought back, her mother would teach her the proper culinary techniques for cooking delicacies, as she knew that Rae was consuming some of the meat raw from stains on her face she would have when returning. Her father, although concerned with her tendencies, watched her grow into a genuine, strong young woman of the wild and knew that she was meant to preserve the balance of life. Rae, still fond of her father, would often ponder the teachings of druidism and ask questions, seeking more knowledge as she desired to become a master of the wild. He felt that she was ready to understand the significance of her existence and one day told her the most important teaching that the druids live by: "Never let anything disrupt the balance; if the cycle was imbalanced there would be nothing but pain and suffering. You will know how to keep or restore the balance as long as nature is by your side." Rae pondered what her father said deeply and remembered what the traveler said to her as well. What he told her about never hunting alone didn’t explicitly mean to have a pet which a naive Rae had initially thought, but to be one with the wild itself, to be its embodiment. She realized that the traveler’s significance was not only that of a hunter, but also as a personification of nature itself.. This significance belonged to her as well. The Third War When the orcs rampaged through the trees of Ashenvale, Rae was one of the first Night Elves to heed the call. Although not a sentinel, she had specific instructions to rendezvous with the Sentinels at Silverwind Refuge. She met her fellow sisters and carried out to defend their land. Despite having been alone most of her life, her leadership skills on the battlefield were more than proficient, successfully ambushing many hordes of the green brutes that were chopping down the forest. Though the battles they fought looked promising for securing a victory, a sudden a blood frenzy empowered the orcs, ravaging majority of the Sentinels in Rae's battalion. Rae, unaware of the greater implications and underlying truths regarding the orc attack, never thought this much destruction could be brought on by a single race. Nearby fellow sentinels would be chopped down or beaten to death, the forests burned, the wildlife dying as well. Rae’s consciousness began to slip, being replaced steadily by senses of vengeance, her heart became only sustained by rage. She took out her pole-arm and began slashing through the horde of orcs, every strike at maximum effort with razor precise focus. Her blood lust continued on until no orc stood. Expecting more to come, she rallied the remaining sentinels to safety. Her rage still lit like a fire inside of her heart, she tried to convince Raene Wolfrunner to press the attack, even though it would have been suicide. It was only natural that Rae felt this way, as she had never experienced loss at such a magnitude before. Remembering her duty to protect the wilds, she respected Raene's decision, but she would not stand idle. If not to kill the orcs, it was to save as many of her fellow Kaldorei as possible. Rae overheard that another sentinel battalion was fighting along the southern border. Afraid of the situation she went to go investigate with Ursana. What she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life. Dozens if not hundreds of Kaldorei bodies laid lifeless on the ground, along with the fires of the forest consuming them. Rae, acting on instinct, set out to find any survivors. Every single body replied with silence when she called out. Her face drenched in tears, she suddenly heard the wimpers of a Night Elf girl. Picking up the wounded girl without hesitation, she knew she wouldn't be able to bring more than one, and decided to run back to the Refuge. Unfortunately, a pack of orcs cut her off and she was forced to tend to her companions wounds on the spot otherwise she might not make it. The girl had lost consciousness from visceral wounds across her back. Rae used herbs to disinfect any potential infections caused and then took off her shirt, tying her shirt tightly around the wounds. Rae, convinced she was surrounded by a pack of orcs, would not leave until the girl regained her consciousness. With Ursana propped right next to her as her guardian, Rae stayed for countless hours silently striking any orc that came near the camouflage they were using for the girl. Sleepless days pass by and Rae's energy has plummeted. Her focus was depleting, not having any food or water for days, her will beginning to wane as well. She knew she couldn't leave a sister on the battlefield alive to die to the consuming flames of destruction, but it was too risky to adventure carrying her with so many orcs still in the area. Rae kept remembering the lessons she learned throughout her life, using them as motivation when she felt like giving up. All of a sudden, she heard a slight cough from the girl. Rae's eyes lit up at the sight of her awakening. From the shadows, an orcish wolf jumped at her from the backside. Rae took out her pole-arm and with the most elegant and powerful slash, spun around and sliced the wolf into two. As the girl began to wake up, Rae pulled a fang from the wolf, punctured a hole through it to fit a string and slid it into the girl's pocket with a smile on her face. After she got up, the two sprinted as fast as they could back to the Refuge, evading any of the nearby stationed orcs in the area. The remaining battles of the war saw Rae see minimal combat, as she sustained injuries from the battles she was a part of. The young girl that Rae saved was able to fight again, and helped her sisters to victory over the orcs and demons at Mount Hyjal. When the girl came back to the Refuge after the victory to give her thanks to Rae, Rae was not present, but she left a note. "I have been considered a Sentinel in the past, but I am no Sentinel. My place is among the wild. It sinks my heart that these forests hath endured relentless torment, so I leave you and the rest of my brothers and sisters to see that the forest rejuvenates. The wild dictates my presence elsewhere. Our paths will cross again and when they do, we'll talk." Rae, again on the path to a new adventure, looked up to the sky with a slight smile, remembering the same gestures that were shown to her when she had been struck down and left for dead. The sun bright and the skin on her face burning from the intense rays of the sun, Rae began to prepare for her next adventure. She didn't know where she was going or what dangers could lie ahead, but with the trust of her companion and the wild, she would be ready for anything. Present Now understanding her destiny, Rae travels across Azeroth, keeping the balance that her father described to her long ago. She hopes on her adventures to one day thank the traveler that saved her and to reciprocate the kindness she was shown to him. Rae’s animal companions come and go, as Rae now realizes the importance of letting the animals be free in their natural habitat. She is currently accompanied by a Lavender Frostsaber named Jantelma, tamed in the cold depths of Winterspring, named after a close friend. Rae was offered multiple times to be a high ranking officer in the Silverwing Sentinels from Shandris Feathermoon herself but respectful declined, feeling that she could help the wild more on her own and wanting out of the politics associated with such a role. However, she would always defend the lands of the Kaldorei as their champion. Appearance Body Features Raedorai has light purple skin and markings of leaves, a sign of respect to her father for bestowing her with the teachings of druidism. She carries a wretched looking fang around her neck, a gift from a stranger she met in the wilds. Although with a gentle gaze when socializing with friends and family, don’t let her kind-hearted looks deceive you. Clothing Rae's preferred clothing usually consists of the leather of animals she has slain in combat, but whenever she is in Kaldorei territory she wears traditional hakama style robes, as those are a family favorite. Physical Capabilities Her 7 ft 4 inch athletic frame allows her to topple any beasts that challenge her. Although not generally heavy for being 7’4’’ (being roughly 220 pounds), her strength and agility is unmatched from years of intense physical and cardiovascular training and sparring. Personality Rae is a very genuine person, always keeping her word when making a promise, empathizing with struggling individuals over death or bad quality of life, trying to bring the best out of everyone. Even though she is generally on her own most of the time, she will always try to make you feel at ease. Although she is a Night Elf, she doesn’t hold the same resentment for other races, as long as they don’t disrupt the balance. Hobbies Rae's favorite activity is devilsaur hunting, as devilsaurs give her the biggest adrenaline rush of any beast in the wild. She has been able to make a successful business out of it, allowing adventurers to have access to the best quality leather pants in all of Azeroth. When she is not hunting you can find her at a body of water fishing, as she is an avid fisher when she is exhausted from hunting. She hopes to open a fish market to provide the people of Azeroth with the highest quality fish in Azeroth. Also, with all of the fish she catches, she tries to make time for learning different culinary aspects for serving fish, trying all combinations of seasonings, herbs and fish to perfect her next dish. Her companions haven't left her after trying her food so that is a good sign! Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Alliance Category:Characters